Angel NOT!
by Amanda4
Summary: Just a lil story about a new girl, who's turning Malcolm's world upside down.
1. Default Chapter

Angel NOT!  
  
A/n: This is my first MITM fic but I've been plotting it for a while. Be nice when you review. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME W/ THE AGES. FOR NOW MALCOLM IS OLDER THAN USUAL. LIKE IN HIGH SCHOOL!  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
Malcolm stood in the schoolyard unusually without the rest of his friends (whoever you spell that one name they're called). He was watching people get off the buses when he saw her. She was a thin but top-heavy blond with blue green eyes and semi tan skin. She had on light denim hip hugger jeans that were frayed on all the seams, light brown platform sandals. A white halter-top that revealed a silver hoop in her pierced belly button completed her outfit. She was new; he'd never seen her before and yet he knew he'd never have a chance with her, probably not even meet her. She was the cheerleader type and he was a (cremeloin however the hell you spell it). He had no idea that this new girl would change his life forever…  
  
The bell rang and he went to class. A few minutes later the tardy bell rang, he was seated next to Stevie and the teacher was settling the class down. Malcolm glanced up to the front of the room and was shocked to see the girl he'd been looking at.  
  
"Class we have a new student. Her name is Angel Taylor, and I expect you all to give her a warm welcome." Angel waved at the class. "Angel you can take a seat in the empty desk next to Malcolm."  
  
Angel nodded and moved to the seat. She sat down smiled and waved at Malcolm sweetly; he waved back and gave her a small smile.  
  
LUNCH:  
  
Angel and Malcolm sat at a table away from everyone else.  
  
"So I should stay away from most of the cafeteria food Mr. Finn and just about any school jobs. Anything else?"  
  
An older guy in a letterman's jacket walked over to them.  
  
"Yeah one more thing whatever you do stay away from-"  
  
"Hey hottie, he says leaning on the table."  
  
"The name's Angel."  
  
"I'm Brad, now why are you sitting with this loser? You belong with us," he gestures towards a table where cheerleaders, other guys like him and the other 'populars' are sitting.  
  
"Actually I don't because unlike you I have a brain or at least I know how to use it."  
  
He turned around and yelled back, "You're not that cute anyway."  
  
"Whatever jerk," she yelled.  
  
"You should stay away from him."  
  
"Really he seemed so charming, what is captain of the football team."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She crumpled up the bag that had held her lunch and tossed it effortlessly into the garbage can.  
  
"Nice shot."  
  
"Thanks, hey do you think you could give me some help with the math assignment?"  
  
"Sure, the bell rang, well I can give you some help if you can come over after school."  
  
"Ok just let me call my Mom," she pulled a cell phone out of her bag.  
  
"You two get to class, a teacher yelled at them. And you girl, whoever you are cell phones are not permitted on school grounds for any reason."  
  
"Oh really, sorry I didn't know today's my first day."  
  
"All right I've never seen you so I'll let off with a warning but next time I'll have to confiscate it. Now get to class."  
  
"Yes sir," she said and they ran off towards the classroom.  
  
*********************TBC  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Studying?

Angel NOT!  
  
Chapter Two: Studying?  
  
~~~BEFORE I START YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THEY'D PROABABLY BE WAY PAST THIS STUFF IN MATH BUT IT'S THE HARDEST STUFF IN MY BOOK. GIMME A BREAK I'M ONLY IN 8TH GRADE HONORS ALGEBRA. ~~~  
  
"Malcolm I'm never going to get this we've been working on it for like a half hour."  
  
"You'll get it, look all you do is make it standard form then list the values of each coefficient. From there you just substitute them into the quadratic formula. Then simplify and use the calculator to get the solution. Here try this one, 3x-12=-4x2."  
  
She worked the problem and then said, "x=1.40 and –2.15."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Yes, she said with a little squeal.  
  
Malcolm smiled and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing you're just cute when you do that."  
  
"You really think I'm cute."  
  
He kissed her, "Yeah I really do."  
  
She returned the kiss with another and they made out for a while until they heard someone say "Malcolm who's this?"  
  
They pulled apart and looked up to see Reese holding a bagful of groceries wearing an evil grin. Malcolm looks at him racking his brain for an excuse. Angel stood up and grabbed her bag and winked at Malcolm, "Thanks for helping me rehearse Malcolm I don't feel nervous anymore. Do you want me to use the back door or something because your parents are out front aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah probably it's right over there, he says pointing. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She runs out the door. Louis enters the living room to investigate when she hears the door shut.  
  
"who just went out the door?"  
  
"What are you talking about Mom?" Malcolm said looking confused.  
  
"Yeah I didn't hear anything?" Reese added.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't hear anything someone just shut that door."  
  
"Mom we really didn't hear anything maybe it was something else?" Malcolm said.  
  
Louis looked at them detecting their lies, "Something's going on around here and don't think I'm not going to find out what it is. Reese bring that food in the kitchen and stop eating those cookies they're for your father."  
  
Reese stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth and went into the kitchen. Louis followed and Malcolm let out the breath he'd been holding. This wasn't good Reese was undoubtedly planning blackmail.  
  
*******************  
  
Reese, Malcolm and Dewey were in bed but only Dewey was asleep.  
  
"Malcolm who was that girl?"  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Her real name."  
  
"Her name's Angel Taylor. She's new and I'm was helping her with some homework."  
  
"Sure you were Mom and Dad won't see it that way."  
  
"They'll be even madder at you for going to Allison's party instead of studying at Joe's."  
  
"Don't forget who can drive."  
  
Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Three more months and that's not good anymore."  
  
*********** 


End file.
